The Bird and The Beast
by Airbendinglikeaninjawerewolf
Summary: Robin X OC No Artemis, she sucks. Beast Boy has a sister and Robin has a secret...dun dun dun! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story so be nice**

**Disclaimer I own nothing. NOTHING! Except Beast Girl. And your brains. Read on my minions.**

Robin's POV

We're were on our way to an animal testing facility for a mission. Batman told us that there is something weird going on and that the Joker might be involved. That guy is such a freak, I would do anything to put him behind bars.

Beast Girl's POV

I'm morphed into a small kitten . The problem is, I'm green. That's why these nutty ''scientists'' keep poking and prodding me. I can barely resist the urge to turn into something really freaky like a tube-nosed fruit bat. That would show these weirdos.

Maybe I should explain why I'm here in the first place. I'm a shape shifter, but that's pretty obvious. The Joker caught me while I was working in a traveling circus as The Beast Girl. That guy has some serious problems.

So anyways I'm hissing and scratching and biting but they just won't leave me alone. They're trying to inject me with some weird blue stuff. I can't fight them off much longer. They've got me. I'm so tired now. I…

Robin's POV

We arrived at the facility and get out of Miss Martian's ship. I slip away to disable the security system, laughing when the others notice I'm gone. I slip back when I'm done and we head in.

The inside of the building is all stainless steel and coldness. We walked down the hallway towards the only door at the end of the hall. We pushed open the door and went in.

The room is filled with defeated, tired-looking animals. A bunch of The Joker's goons playing scientist are surrounding a cage in the middle of the room and we take them out. The cage contains a sleeping green kitten. Wait. Green kitten? Beast Boy? No, I can't think about that. It's not him. I need to forget about him, about all of them.

Aqualad opened the cage and removes the kitten. It stirs and woke up. Then it turned into a girl.

" What's going on? Who are you?" The girl asked in a scared but strong voice.

"We're here to help you. I'm Aqualad. This is Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Robin." He told her.

"Who are you?" I asked her, reeling . She looked just like… no, I will not think about that I told myself. But she had the same green skin and hair, the same eyes, even the same outfit.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the rest of chapter one I didn't get to type up. Read on minions! Oh yeah and all that disclaimer junk and stuff.**

**Chapter 1 continued**

"**My name is Beast Girl." She answers.**

**We are going to a safe place, Beast Girl." Aqualad tells her.**

"**Lets get to the ship." Says Miss Martian.**

**We got in the ship and were strapped in by those freaky tentacle seat belts.**

**I'm was so confused. Who was she and why did she look so much like him? Her long, silky green hair falls to her waist and her green eyes were wide and soulful. She had a sharp canine tooth sticking out of the left side of her mouth. Her lips looked so soft and inviting. She was the prettiest girl I ever saw. Dammit! What was this girl doing to me?**

**Beast Girl's POV**

**I was strapped into the freaky alien ship thingy. Robin kept looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking. His hair was dark and beautiful. I wished that I could see the eyes behind his mask. He was so beautiful and mysterious. **

"**How old are you?" I asked him.**

"**13. You?"**

"**14. That makes you a youngin'."**

"**Oh yeah? Bet I kick your ass at combat."**

"**You're on."**

"**Would you two stop flirting back there?" Kid Flash asked.**

**Robin's POV**

"**Shut up, Wally." I told him.**

"**You shut up, Mr. Secret Identity." He replied.**

"**Ooh, secret identity, that's kinda hot." Beast Girl said and I blushed.**

"**Or creepy. He could be some pedophile."**

"**Yes Wally, I'm a pedophile and I'm going to get you."**

"**Supey, save me!"**

**Superboy just glared.**

**The bickering continued until arrived at Mount Justice.**

"**Batman, this is Beast Girl, she's a shape shifter." I told him and from the look on his face he was thinking the same thing I was earlier. About Beast Boy, not about how pretty she was.**

"**Well, Beast Girl, maybe you should explain to us who you are." Batman said.**

"**Okay, well my real name is Charlotte Logan. My parents died when I was seven. I have a twin brother and when we were three, we were both contracted the rare disease, Sakutia. The cure, a serum extracted from a green monkey, had the unintentional side effect of turning us green and giving us our powers. I haven't seen him since then. He hid me so I wouldn't be captured by the people who took him. I don't even know if he's still alive. His name was Garfield. After that I joined the circus performing as the Beast Girl. Then The Joker caught me and started running all these tests." When she finished she had tears in her eyes .**

"**I'm sorry." I told her, trying to comfort her.**

**\"It's alright." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3. I can't believe how many people like my story. Apparently I'm an okay writer. Yay me! Also I'm sick right now so if there are any typos I'm sorry. Anyways Disclaimer: I own nothing except Beast Girl. Read on minions!**

Robin's POV

"But I can help her, Batman!"

"No Robin! You can't reveal who you are!"

"She needs to know!"

"No! Promise me you won't tell her." Batman pleaded with me.

"I can't do that."

"Please, Richard?"

"Bruce…"

"Please?"

"Fine." I conceded.

"Thank you, Richard."

"So is she joining the team?" I asked.

"I think so, Robin."

Beast Girl's POV

"This will be your room." Black Canary told me.

The room was painted dark purple with dark wood furnishings. The bed had a purple comforter and black sheets and pillowcases.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I told her.

Robin walked in the room and my heart skipped a beat. He looked so hot in his civilians.

"Hey, B.G." He said grinning.

"Hey." I told him.

"So are you ready for that combat you promised me?"

"Sure, what do I get when I when?" I asked.

"**If **you win, you get to pick where we go tonight. If I win, I pick."

"Sounds fair."

Robin's POV

We were sparring and were pretty evenly matched. Beast Girl was shape shifting rapidly, from one animal to the next. She finally stayed on one animal, a sleek green wolf. She was so beautiful that I lost my concentration and she jumped on top of me, pinning me. She morphed back but stayed on top of me. We were both breathing heavily and she leaned down and kissed me. I flipped us over so that I was on top.

"You win" I breathed out.

Just then Wally walked in, wearing his civvies.

"What's going on in here?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows.

I jumped off of her and said 'nothing'.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me. Looks like you two were mackin' out." He teased.

"Shut up, Wally." I told him

"I get to pick where we go tonight." Beast Girl said in a singsong voice.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"How about a petting zoo?" Wally suggested and BG smacked him.

"Dinner and a movie?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds fun, where?"

"I was thinking that little pizza place in Gotham with the movie theatre across the street."

We rounded everyone up and Miss Martian made BG and herself look like normal humans. I preferred her looking like herself.

We hopped on our motorcycles and headed towards Gotham City. Superboy took the lead with his crazy driving and BG and I brought up the rear.

The pizza parlor we stopped at was old and cozy. The delicious smell of fresh pizza wafted out when I opened the door.

"Mmmmmmmm." Said Wally.

"FOOD!" BG and charged in.

"Somebody's hungry." Wally commented.

"I've been living kitten food for a week. Don't mess with me."

"Feisty" I said

The food was awesome. Beast Girl ate an entire pizza. Vegetarian of course.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" Miss Martian asked as we stood in front of the theatre.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about Paranormal Activity 2?" Beast Girl asked, jumping up and down.

"I'm in." Superboy said.

"Me too." I said.

Miss Martian and Wally agreed and we bought our tickets. Beast Girl and I sat in the row behind everyone else, way in the back.

"I love scary movies!" Beast Girl exclaimed.

"Me too. You know, if you get scared I can always protect you." I said.

"I'll let you know." She said sarcastically.

Everyone quieted down as the lights dimmed and the movie started. I scooted as close as possible towards Beast Girl. As the movie went on she looked at me, as if for permission, and reached for my hand. We continued to hold hands until the lights went on and I pulled away, afraid that she didn't want the others to see, but she grabbed it back and smiled at me.

We walked out of the theatre into the dark night and I heard someone call my name. I turned to look and saw that it was… was… Beast Boy.

**I feel like crap as I'm writing so I expect lots of reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples! Time for another installment of my brilliant writing. Please give me more reviews I'm getting kinda depressed here with the lack of reviews. I'm making it my life's goal to get 100 reviews by the time this story is over. So to answer your questions, I know that Young Justice happened before Teen Titans, but its going to be different for this story. Also, Im not sure if the other titans will be in this, but I am bringing in a new OC in chapter 6. Plus review more! Even if you want to tell me you hate it, review! Flames welcome!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Robin!" He said coming and hugging me.

"Who… who are you?" Beast Girl asked looking shocked.

"I'm Beast Boy, who are you?' He said.

"Megan, change me back." She said.

She looked like herself again and Beast Boy looked shocked to see a girl that looked very much like himself.

" What's going on?" He asked. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Charlotte. Your sister." She said looking shocked.

"My sister? You can't be. I haven't seen her since we were five."

"It's me Garfield, Charlotte. It's me." She said, close to tears.

"Charlotte." He said and ran up to hug her.

We rode back to Mount Justice and the newfound siblings talked the entire ride back, telepathically with Miss Martian linking them so they could talk on the bikes. Beast Girl rode on my bike with me and I reached back to squeeze her hand, trying to give her strength.

We arrived at Mount Justice and Batman came out to meet us.

" You didn't. He said.

"I swear I didn't say anything." I told him.

"Say what?" Beast Girl asked with accusing eyes.

"Robin and I used to be on the same team." Beast Boy said and everyone looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because… Beast Boy knows who I really am."

"What! How come he gets to know?" Wally asked.

"We were on a mission and my mask came off. But he's promised not to tell. Even then Batman took me off the team."

"It doesn't matter. We have more important things to discuss, like why you're getting all cozy with my little sister." Beast Boy said and I pulled my hand out of hers. She grabbed it back.

**This isn't all of this chapter I just wanted to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the rest of chapter 4! Yeah so disclaimer: I don't own anything. Read on!**

" First, you're only two minutes older than me. Second, he's holding my hand because I like him! I know you haven't been able to be my brother for most of our lives, but you can't just control what I do." She yelled and stormed off to her room with tears in her eyes.

"Robin, you should go to her, she needs to calm down." Miss Martian said.

I nodded and walked down the hall to Beast Girl's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Came her muffled voice.

"Charlotte, it's me, Robin."

She opened the door and her face was red and puffy. Even then she looked beautiful.

"You used my real name." She said looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, if you don't…"

"I didn't say I don't like it." She interrupted and led me to her bed. I sat down on the end and held her in my arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Charlotte." I said, stroking her hair.

"It's alright, I know you couldn't. It's just that Garfield yelled at you and I know he's just trying to make up for not being there even though it wasn't his fault. But just because he's my brother doesn't mean he can dictate my life. I really like you Robin, I don't want him to take you away."

After that I held her in my arms until she fell asleep. I heard a knock at the door and quietly told them to come in. It was Beast Boy.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I nodded and laid Charlotte on her bed. I led him into my room. He sat in my desk chair and I sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but she's my sister. I don't want her to get hurt. I know how you like to disappear."

"I know BB, I don't want to hurt her, but I will do what I have to to protect her."

"I know you will, and that's what scares me."

**Yay! A very short chapter, but a chapter all the less. REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW! Flames welcome! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples I will be updating soon, but unfortunately this is not a chapter. I am a horribly slow typer. So anyways, I was wondering if there are any of you that are artists and could draw me a picture of Beast Girl. Please and thank you! Oh and I might going to see Panic! At The Disco! Yay me! **


	7. Chapter 7

_I regret to inform you that I am cancelling this story. I just don't feel that it has enough potential. Maybe one day I will continue it, just not right now. Thanks for reading, bye._


End file.
